


Side Arcs

by erista, jhagajagguge



Series: i love peanut butter SOOOO bad😍😍😍😍 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabbles, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Random & Short, no beta we die like men, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erista/pseuds/erista, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhagajagguge/pseuds/jhagajagguge
Summary: side arcs and backstories to our absolutely cursed series, though can be read separately.much higher quality than the actual series.special thanks to annika for writing some of these.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: i love peanut butter SOOOO bad😍😍😍😍 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648255
Kudos: 1





	1. the true beginnings: avatar au

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony.

Then everything changed when the Sernation attacked. 

Only the avatar, Franku Danku, could stop them. 

But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 

Kyl-tara and Sok-khai of the Water Tribe found him in a glacier. They are almost stopped by Ai-zula and Ann-uko of the Nerd Nation. Franku Danku brings his companions, Mom-mo and Chau-ppa, meeting Soph in the Earth Kingdom on the way.


	2. the illusive Alexander the Not So Great's backstory + poor little alan

The original Alexander cloned himself multiple times and enslaved them. The Alexander Army had an uprising and brutally murdered the original Alexander in cold blood. To not rouse suspicion, they invaded (insert highschool name) and each of the clones murdered and replaced the original teachers. The original Alexander’s brother, Alan, was also hired. His name is Alan Plews, and all he can say is “beanie,” out of pure fear of the Alexander clones.

Starring:  
Alexander Yen [REDACTED], Alexander Boomez, Alexander Fartin, Ms. Sundrum, Alexander [REDACTED], Alan Plews, Alexander [REDACTED], Senora Alexander [REDACTED], Alexander [REDACTED], Alexander Mastercard, Water Goddess Alexander Turkey Jerky, Alexander Casper, Alexander [REDACTED], Alexander [REDACTED], Sernation’s Revered Leader Alexander, Alexander High  
(deceased)

Alan still fears for his life within this Alexander- infested society, with only the comfort of his beloved penguin beanie. 

Rumor has it that Alexander High was murdered by the Alexanders for conspiracy against them.

Alan had quite the ordinary emergence into the world despite absorbing his other brother in the womb. 

His fear for Alexander stems from the elder’s anger at his action, subduing his words to the mere repetition of “beanie” to ensure he does not provoke the monster and his equally stronk clones. 

Alan has had four near death experiences thus far (though most were likely the doing of Alexander, including the time he was thrown into a gorilla enclosure to recreate hammbibuarabie)


	3. chau man lore

No one knows how he was born as he had existed since the dawn of time. 

If paid close attention, there is evidence of his wild romps with many historical figures, including but not limited to, Jesus Christ himself, Alexander the Great, John F Kennedy, and Gnome Gnome Gnome. Over time, his affinity for snatching toes and clapping cheeks has only grew to monstrous proportions, only tamed by the fact he has to fake his death and identity every century, lest he wants to catch some governments attention. 

He is known to many as Eros, Min, Baron La Croix, Baron Samedi, Ixcuiname, Teicu, Tiacapan, Tlazolteotl, Xocotzin, Xochiquetzal, Kurupi, Tu Er Shen, Freyr, Himeros, and Hermaphroditus. He was featured in the Indian epic, the Kamasutra, which had inspired many.


	4. "Lily"

Ly Thao is a communist hailing from North Vietnam, sent to Iran for military services. Being in the middle of a war with Iraq, Ly Thao gets captured as a POW by them. 

Ly Thao is a Simp magnet. This, unfortunately, brings about a Simp by the alias “Ken Nong” (full name kenneth), whom she ran into in front of the White House. Lily has to face his barrage of compliments, ranging from “you’re pretty” to an entire paragraph complimenting her ear. 

What Ly Thao does not know is that her life force was being slowly pulled with every compliment she gets. Getting deeper and deeper, Lily finds her entire being sucked away itself. She finds herself, in which she meets (a war-torn) Katherine. (insert fight scene, which is not even a fight. it’s just an argument.) 

Anyhow the simp explodes into light, now becoming an enlightened “Alex Nguyen” (this does not change his habits; alex is still pulling girls into his dm hell, including but not limited to Vivien and Vyda). There was no change of heart, and correct is an opinion. Katherine was able to escape the void, but Lily was imprisoned by the will of “Alex Nguyen.”


	5. annae + her parasite

Annae was borne of an arranged union between the kpoppies and the weebs. Both nations were at war, and annae was their treaty. 

Her blood is milk tea as she is the goddess of milk tea and her pupils are made of boba pearls. Her skin is as soft and white as the milk foam from gong cha. She spends her days lusting over young looking boys, many of whom are skinny jean wearing asians. 

After a traumatic experience with a group of simps, annae copes with her drama by forming an alternate personality, Khoa “thirsty as hell” Pham Minh Le. 

“He” likes licking his chapped a$$ lips because all of the moisture in his body is used to drool over hot men (and women). “He” is a simp himself and an eboy too. (You know what they say, if you can’t beat em, join em.) 

He often takes over annae’s body at the most unfortunate times, often making her look deranged and insane, to the amusement of many. He once called Gabriel “Jeremiah”, which was actually a horrific mistake to make.


	6. the gamer descends from the heavens

Johny, a lower god, emerges from the fumes of a dumpster fire, which consisted of the burning corpses of sweaty Smash Bros Elite Smashers and PC gamers. The ashes and burnt sweat materialized Johny’s physical body. 

Together, with Khai and Kyle, they form the Gamer Trifecta of Clash Royale. 

A sudden event causes these three to merge together (it was an accident). This merge also increased their power exponentially; they would be able to fight one of the five almighty gods if they tried. On the other hand, this meant that they had to suck the life force out of other gamers. The now malnourished gamers (separate from the trifecta) caught the corona virus and DIED. 

The end.


	7. bathywin's backstory

katherine is actually a russian spy named dmitry attempting to tamper with the 2020 elections & attempt to assassinate alexander for his many war crimes (not knowing what had truly happened at (insert highschool name), with the aid of the photos she takes to assist her. 

however, a challenger approaches, and a rival spy from iraq, tallvy, somehow bought barack obama into the equation, making it ever so more difficult for katherine to get (insert desired presidential candidate 2020) to win. 

the sudden return of barack obama caused massive outrage, then eventually anarchy in America. This event went down in history as the Barack Obama Cringe Incident


	8. twewisa lore

terisa was not born or conceived; she was simply willed into existence through the sheer power of our lord and savior, brittney . ever since her creation, she has lived in a bog, stealing fuit gumpys, her gobbylin nature causing a stunt in her growth and thus her identity as a loli with several issues (one being called an egg, not after the incident).


End file.
